Niggy
by Lark4560
Summary: I feel Iggy and Nudge are forgotten at times so I wrote a Niggy. Besides i think Iggy's hot and my friends call me Nudge. Not even joking. Right so this is it. Oneshot


Niggy I don't own Max Ride sniffle

Midnight. What a wonderful hour. So dark. So warm. No sound. No light. Just like his life. Iggy breathed in deeply enjoying the warm air entering his lungs. He heard nothing but the sound of his own heart pumping blood through his body. The body he could not see. He did not know what color his hair was or his eyes. He'd forgotten what Max looked like. He could no longer imagine Fang dark and depressing as Nudge had told described him. Nineteen on this day and he couldn't see any one. Not the flock or the bombs he made or even the food he ate. He sat up pushing the covers off of his thin 6.7" frame and shuffled from the room hearing the way through with soft scritches and memory alone. Slowly with each passing step he made his way down the stairs of Mrs. Martinez's house and into the kitchen. He stopped hearing the sound of crying soft tears landing of fabric, sniffles and tissues being pulled with gentle wisps. He caught her moan just a bit and knew from the forlorn sound Nudge had broken up with her first boyfriend. He shuffled into the room head low sightless eyes averted from the chair she was in hearing the wood creak as she straightened. "Iggy?" She whispered, "Am I pretty? Is that the only reason Drake went out with me?" Softly he sat down on the bench knowing from memory where it lay in the dark night. "Nudge," He answered hoping that truth was the answer. "Nudge I don't know what you look like. I can't remember what any of you look like." She gasped and he heard her heart speed up and the tears come once again. "Iggy," She breathed leaning close to him. He could feel her hot breath warm on his cheek the way it smelled entranced him. "I'm sorry. Here." With a rustle, she caught his hand with light delicate finger and brought in to her face. His hand light and quick felt her high sculpted cheek bones, her small nose slightly upturned her huge olive lips and her eyes a little too far apart and her small forehead covered in her bangs. Her cheeks full and soft were crusted with dried tears and her eyes were still wet with unfallen ones though they drained away fast. "You are beautiful, Nudge" Iggy murmured. And on a whim she wrapped her arms around him. He laughed quietly to himself, cradling her in his arms, wishing her could spend more time with talkative Nudge because in that instant he realized that he loved her. More then just a younger sister, more then a friend. He loved her and he wanted her. And he knew that he would never get her. Because she was not in love with him . She felt only brotherly love the kind that makes her sure that when her boyfriend does something wrong Iggy would hurt him. But Nudge would never love him like he loved her. And it was too much to ask of her to remain single though he would. Because it would be wrong to marry someone he didn't love. He untangled himself from her and mumbled, "Goodnight Nudge. He'll realize his mistake in the mourning." And Iggy vehemently hoped that Drake would never come back would never darken this doorstep again. He trudged upstairs leaving Nudge alone quietly sitting thinking on what just happened. He expertly maneuvered himself into his room and onto his bed sighing with the weight of his thoughts. He heard a chair scrape back into place and Nudge climbing the stairs. He rolled over facing away from the noise hoping that it would end so finally he could get her out of his mind. His wish was denied as his door creaked open and Nudge whispered, "Iggy?" He grunted, hoping her to be dismayed to take the hint. No such luck. "Iggy." She entered his room touching the thing and stepping over pieces of bombs and clothes. His mattress groaned as she sat at the end of his bed about to tell him something about how great Drake was that he didn't want to hear. "Iggy." She paused taking a deep breath like what she was about to say frightened her or pained her. He sat up worried. "You know I never really liked Drake. But it seemed that he would be the best to make you jealous. Because I love you. Like Fang loves Max. But you don't love me and I want you to." And quickly he felt the weight disappear and the door close as she left just before he could snatch her arm and ask if she really meant it. He shuddered and stood up following her light thuds as she ran to her room. He pushed the door open not hearing a creak and knowing that because there was no tell tale buzzing of a light that she did not know he was here. A smile dance on his lips as he wound his way through her room. He touched her shoulder gently and felt it freeze stiff and quiet though her breathing picked up just a bit. He lay next to her on her twin bed placing one arm around her waist pulling her close to him spooning her. Her heart was pounding and she squirmed trying to see him to look him in the eye. But he held her fast making sure she couldn't see his face and though he wished he could see hers he whispered into her ear, "I love you too." And then he kissed her jaw and though she tried to face him tried to kiss him he stayed strong though that was what he wanted as well and whispered to her, "Go to sleep. There is tomorrow, talkative Nudge." And they did. Side by side, Her in his arms. Together forever.


End file.
